In image processing, one goal may be to achieve color enhancement of a color image. Colors can be represented in different types of color spaces. Depending on the desired result of the image processing, one type of color space may be more appropriate to operate in than another type of color space. For example, to achieve a first particular type of color enhancement of an image, it may be appropriate to operate in a red, green, blue (RGB) color space. To achieve a second particular type of color enhancement of an image, it may be appropriate to operate in a hue, saturation, value (HSV) color space. Today, many digital imaging systems (e.g., cameras) are designed to operate in the popular RGB color space. However, achieving certain types of high quality color enhancements can be very challenging, and possibly cost prohibitive, especially when operating in the RGB color space. In particular, it can be very challenging to enhance the skin tone of a person in a color image while also enhancing, for example, color saturation of other portions of the image in an efficient and cost-effective manner.